Battle for Unova (CorruptedShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: While Cheren and his students are on a field trip and Rakutsu finally gets closer to Faitsu, White infiltrates the castle of Team Plasma together with N to safe Black from his prison. But all their plans meet surprising difficulties as Colress launches his own attack on Opelucid City. When everything depends on the outcome of one night, who will win the final battle?
1. Chapter 0: Time

**Battle for Unova**

* * *

 **This is my next project, featuring the heroes and villains of both Black & White and Black 2 & White 2. I hope you find it exciting.**

 **I'm very thankful for every review I receive, so if you can spare the time, tell me what you like or dislike about my story, be it concerning the content, my writing style or whatever else is in your mind. ^^**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

Night fell over Unova. The big clock of Opelucid City's steeple informed everyone who was still there that it was almost midnight. Then the clock-hands moved. Then the bells started to ring. All the people heard the signal. The end was coming.

 _Tick Tock goes the clock  
And the bells start to ring._

A lonely girl stood in front of the church. The students of Cheren's class had found shelter in the town hall. A man dressed in a brown trench coat was searching for someone. And the boy took place on a rooftop where everyone would see him. They all listened to the bells and watched the enemy fly over the town.

 _Tick Tock as this sound  
Makes all the angels sing._

The leader of their fleet stood on top of the ship's bow and watched the big buildings beneath him. Soon there would be nothing but ashes left of them. Colress enjoyed that thought – at the end of this new day, Unova would kneel in front of him. The ringing stopped. Silence fell. They all waited for their doom. White, bound to the mast, started screaming, threatening the surrounding grunt, but to no avail. The 'Dark Scientist' gave the order. „Fire!"

 _Tick Tock goes the clock  
While next cannonballs fly._

Rakutsu sighed as they began their onslaught. The war had to be decided tonight. He looked at the church, which wasn't too far away from his position. Only a matter of time until it'd be hit by the missiles. „It's time for our final battle", the boy stated after releasing Genesect from its Luxury Ball. The cyborg Pokemon made a sound expressing its pugnacity. It transmuted into the jet form and he jumped on. From below, Faitsu watched him flying towards the ship.

 _Tick Tock and way too soon  
Your love will surely die..._


	2. Chapter 1: Dusk

**Chapter 1: Dusk**

* * *

 **I'm back! Having finally finished all my exams, I plan to dedicate more time to writing again, meaning I'll end what I started and bring some ideas I had during the last months about. I can't promise a frequent schedule, but I'll do the best I can so you don't have to wait for too long. Well then, that being said, let's bring this fandom back to life! And what better way to do that than some large scale battling?**

 ** **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!****

* * *

„Rakutsu, Faitsu, we'll arrive at the hotel soon, could you wait with the chatting until then?", Cheren asked, starting to be annoyed by all the students losing interest in his guide tour as the sun began to sink.  
It was their second class trip this year. Of course, everyone loved the Pokestar Studios. Compared to that, most of Cheren's pupils seemed to get bored by listening to the history of Opelucid City. To be fair, they had heard long parts of it in class already, but seeing it should be a different experience, shouldn't it? He only stuck to the syllabus, anyways, so he had to go through with it.

For Rakutsu, this was perfect. He gave his best on the last trip, and ended up pretty successful, but until now she hadn't fully given in. By now, the two of them were closer, friends as others liked to call it. And the Interpol superintendent had become sure that she was his target, since he had eliminated all the other options. Within these days, he would crack her. He had to, since Neo Team Plasma had apparently made progress as well.

Faitsu had stopped seeing evil in his intentions. Maybe he really wanted to be friends with her. After all, her mother wanted her to make friends. So she stopped rejecting his attempts. And the trip went great so far. Most of the time, she was able to forget that she was different. The former Team Plasma grunt almost ceased thinking of her Lord N and concentrate on the people in her class.

Hugh was annoyed by all of them, as usual. He and Leo actually tried to follow Cheren's lectures, though even they considered them hardly interesting at all. But the younger one of them at least tried to keep up a happy face to satisfy their teacher, while nobody knew whether Hugh even had a happy face.

The rest of the class spent the time talking quietly with each other about the latest episodes of their favorite TV shows, about new Pokemon they caught on Route 9 on their way to the mall or about how awesome it would have been if they could have seen Drayden fight instead of listening to his story about a legendary dragon. It was easy to see why the teacher had such a hard time with them. „Only one more hour", he told himself, then he could get some rest. At least he thought so...

* * *

It was very hard to navigate through the ruins of N's castle without being spotted by one of the grunts. When she had taken the task, White had thought she would still remember the way from two years ago. Now that she was here, seeing how much the once magnificent building had fallen into ruin, it was time to admit she had no idea which way to go.

The young president and manager of the BW Agency was only there for one reason: A member of Interpol had anonymously ensured her that N would come to this place in that night. She soon discovered the former king of Team Plasma would come because the henchmen of Ghetsis had made it their base again. But that was of secondary importance to her - N and Zekrom returning to fight this new threat was the perfect chance to free Black from the Light Stone. She had spent every second of her free time from work during the last two years with searching for ways to get her friend back. This was the only option she had left. Her last resort, her best bet.

She ended up in N's nursery on her first attempt to find the throne room, having to fight the grunts of Neo Team Plasma to get out again without anyone starting an alarm. Battling still wasn't her specialty, but her Pokemon – mainly the Serperior Amanda and the Mandibuzz Barbara - were trained well enough to have no trouble with their opponents.

It was then that a loud fighting noise echoed through the great hallways. None of the Pokemon the grunts used could make such a noise, neither could hers. This had to be Zekrom. The legendary black dragon was engulfed in a hard battle with Hydreigon. It had managed to take out four Pokemon of Ghetsis, but now it was damaged and worn out. And its opponent was faster, floating around it and hitting with powerful Dragon Pulse assaults while evading every Dragon Claw successfully.

„Maybe now you regret releasing all your 'friends' into the wild. The number of tools matters just as much as their size, as you should know", Ghetsis taunted the young man he had once used as his face for the public with an evil grin. He would not need that anymore.

N realized Zekrom would not be able to win this fight, but Ghetsis was right - he had no Pokemon to fall back on, so he had no other option than to keep trying. „I can't allow you to make Pokemon suffer. They might be pawns for you, but if you could understand them like I do, you would see how misguided your formula is."

This was the moment the legendary Pokemon fell to its knees after taking a critical hit. The leader of Neo Team Plasma laughed. „To make a stand you have to win the fight. My victory shall prove your worthless words wrong." He started to slowly raise and lower his cane, creating a tipping sound every time it touched the tiles while the red sphere inside the handle began to glow. „Would you not agree with me, Zekrom?", he added with a smirk as he saw how the legendary dragon had to fight inwardly to not give into his control. This was too easy.

„Zekrom, you have to fight this. Do not give in, please!", the young man screamed as he began to understand what Ghetsis was doing. The orb in that cane had to be a part of the Colress Device he had been warned about. For a moment, it looked like Zekrom gained strength through its Trainer's words, Then Hydreigon fired another Dragon Pulse in the beast's back. As the pain overwhelmed the electric type, it could no longer resist the device's influence. N backed away in fear as he saw his friend's eyes glow dark red. „Z-Zekrom!"

Everyone in the room turned to the big entrance as they heard White's fast steps. She had successfully made her way past all the guards and was ready to enter the scene. And then she slipped on the smooth tiles. The Light Stone fell out of her hands and rolled towards N and his counterparts. Before they could react in any way, the stone started to shine in a blinding light. Reshiram's time to return had come.

* * *

Faitsu had joined Rakutsu in his hotel room as they watched the sunset together, talking about how to best protect a Pokemon from freezing while Foongy and Dewott played catch with the latter's Scalchops. The girl forgot to wonder how he got a room for himself, just like everyone had stopped wondering why he had his own dorm room at school.

A few months ago the thought of being alone with him in a room would have been similar to her nightmares. 'Childish', she thought when remembering it. Even though he acted a little too obtrusive at times, there was no reason not to be friends with him. After all, he appeared to share many of her interests and was a very good partner for discussions. 'Childish', she thought, 'there is nothing wrong with him'.

'I almost got her now', he thought. Calculating and cunning, he had drawn her in. He only had to wait for the right opportunity to get her pendant now. She wore it right then, she had worn it the entire day. It was almost like she waited for someone to find out her secrets. Rakutsu did not know whether it was naivety or bravery. He somehow liked it... There was this thought again. 'Yes', he told himself, 'you like her for that. It changes nothing about the fact its foolish.'

„Well, Aspear Berries are a reliable way to counteract freezing effects. But it's very hard to find them. I don't know whether I actually ever had one", Faitsu pondered.

Rakutsu grinned. „I'll add that to the list of possible birthday gifts for you then."

„Very funny", his counterpart sighed. „So you'd know where to find some?"

The boy took a quick look in his back. „I even got one here. Dewott found it on Route 11 when we crossed it yesterday. But I don't have many ideas where else we could-"

He was disrupted by Looker's agitated voice accompanied by the sound of him pulling the window open in a hurry: „Superintendent, Team Plasma's ship has taken off from the Victory Road, I think it's- Oh..." He stopped as soon as he realized Faitsu standing in the room. Seeing her shocked face and his superior's angry one, he knew he screwed up.

The former member of Team Plasma needed a moment to understand what was going on. Just as Foongy, she alternately looked at the strange man who just bumped in and the boy she would have called her friend seconds ago. 'Superintendent'? It couldn't be...

Though Rakutsu would never show it, he was infuriated. He knew the masks were off now, earlier than he had planned. Despite that, he stopped glaring at his assistant pretty fast and shot Faitsu an expectant look. She grabbed her Foongus and ran. Of course she would do that. Both he and Looker watched after her as she rushed out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

„So... This didn't go so well, did it?", Looker asked, the shame in his voice unmistakable. He flinched away from his superior's judgemental gaze returning on him.

„Your report?", was all Rakutsu asked with an impatient undertone.

The older agent needed a few seconds to recollect. „Oh, yeah, well... The frigate we tried to infiltrate recently was seen ascending from the Victory Road. Apparently it is headed for Opelucid City."

„Estimated time of arrival?" The boy stood up and walked past Looker towards the window.

„About an hour, I would say."

As he watched Faitsu storming out of the hotel's main entrance and running off through a side street, he stepped up on the window sill himself, with Dewott jumping on his back. „Report to Drayden that the city has to be evacuated. Then return to the castle and check on Lord N and Miss White. I have to get her before Colress arrives here."

His subordinate nodded, but then raised an eyebrow. „You mean you have to get the pendant?"

With a voice that left no room for objections, he said: „I mean her." With that, he raised his grappling iron and used it to leave the room and follow his target.

* * *

It sure was a sight to see how Reshiram materialized out of the Light Stone. White had managed to stand up again and tried to look at the scene despite the blinding light. Black had to come out, too, he just had to.

Ghetsis would not be distracted by the spectacle. „Thank you for bringing the Light Stone, dear woman. Now I have all the power within my grasp. Zekrom, take care of that monster." Before the fire type dragon could fully regain its power, its black opposite jumped on it to execute a Dragon Claw and wrestled it to the ground. At this moment Black reappeared in the light, being flung of his Pokemon's back as it fell.

White saw him and wanted to rush towards him, but N - who apparently had not seen the trainer that opened his eyes two years ago - got into her way and pushed her aside, seconds before the two dragons in their combat rolled over the place she would have walked past. „I am sorry, but if the two dragons are fighting again, it's not safe to stay here."

„No, Black!", White yelled out to get the boy's attention, but to no avail, as N pulled her out of the room to safe her.

Said boy felt really dizzy. He already couldn't remember what happened after Ghetsis had pushed him into the Light Stone. The first thing he realized was Reshiram and Zekrom battling it out once again. The second thing was Team Plasma's leader looking down on him with a malicious smirk.

„The memory of losing to a random trainer from who knows where has continued to haunt me for two long years now. However, the agony it inflicted on me I used as fuel to rebuild what I lost. And today my efforts shall pay off. It will be my pleasure to use the moment of your return to shatter your dreams and make you feel the same sorrow I have!", he declared with a roaring, somehow solemn voice.  
Black wanted to grab one of his Pokeballs, but before he could do so, the Sage's Eelektross jumped out of the shadows and attacked the trainer with a Thunderbolt. With a scream of pain, Black fell to his knees. „That's right", Ghetsis sneered, „kneel before your king."

* * *

„Look, Bianca, it's fine", Cheren ensured his friend. He was sitting in the lobby of their hotel rolling his eyes at the camera of his Xtransceiver. The young woman still returned a concerned gaze. „So they didn't like the tour. You probably wouldn't have liked it either a few years ago. I still have all my students under control."

Noticing a hint of annoyance in his voice, Bianca chose to trust his words instead of asking again: „If you say so, I'm sure everything's fine." She took a moment to think of a good way to change the topic. „Professor Juniper wondered how your two model pupils are getting along with filling the Pokedex. Any major improvements?"

The teacher pondered for a moment. „The Pokedex certainly helped them to get along with each other better. Almost too good, if you ask me."

„Reminds me of someone", Bianca remarked with a wink.

Behind him, Cheren heard Leo giggle. Maybe he should have sent him and Hugh to their room earlier instead of letting them remain in the lobby if all they were going to do was eavesdrop on his conversation. „Not in front of my students, Bianca", he forced himself to respond, but it only made her giggle as well.

„You're not ashamed of me, are you?", she questioned, leaving his friend in a very uncomfortable position.

Cheren never got a chance to find an answer, though, as he suddenly heard hasty steps. Moments later he watched Faitsu running through the lobby of the hotel and out of the streets. He yelled after her, pointing out that it was almost closing time. She wouldn't listen. The teacher was surprised, since such a behaviour was quite out of character for her. „Sorry, Bianca, I'll have to call you back", he said before quickly switching off his Xtransceiver.

„Was that Faitsu?", Leo asked, raising from the armchair.

Hugh snorted. „She sure was. Rakutsu must have outdone himself to chase her away like that."

After a moment of pondering, Cheren turned towards his students: „Would you help me get her back here? I think you're a little faster than me." He knew the two of them were supposed to stay inside the hotel, too, but he had to admit that he saw little chance of catching Faitsu on his own.

„Already on it", Hugh ascertained, and sped to the exit with an astounding pace.

„Count on us, Mr Cheren", Leo said, running after his friend eagerly and almost tripping before even reaching the door.

When they exited the building, all three of them overlooked Rakutsu jumping from roof to roof right above them with the use of his grappling iron. He was much faster than them this way, and he would catch up with Faitsu in no time. From the rooftops he could easily track her down. Apparently she made her way through the side streets and headed towards the city square.

„Please don't run away, Faitsu, I want to explain", he shouted after her as soon as she was in earshot.

But the girl would not be irritated by his words, running towards the square with determination. „You're just lying, you're always lying", she mumbled. It was rather meant to persuade herself, since she didn't think he was close enough to hear her. A part of her wanted to have his explanation, however she would not give in. She had a mission. For Lord N, she told herself.

The sound of him landing on the ground again was purposefully loud. He was only about twenty meters behind her now, she would reach her before she could cross the square. „There's no point in this, you cannot outrun me", Rakutsu said, this time with a more stern voice.

And indeed, hearing his words, Faitsu stopped in the middle of the plaza. He slowed down a little as soon as he saw this, and she wondered how it was possible that he wasn't even remotely out of breath, panting quite heavily herself. But she knew what would happen now.  
Rakutsu entered the square and immediately realized his mistake. About a dozen grunts of Neo Team Plasma emerged from the shadows of adjoining buildings, surrounding him and sending out their Pokemon. Colress entered the scene last and took place next to Faitsu with slow applause.

„Very well done, Miss Faitsu. Thank you for your kind assistance. I'm glad you're joining us tonight, Agent Black-Two", he said with an undertone just as cheerful as it was malicious.

Being met by Rakutsu's reproachful gaze, his classmate slumped. „I'm sorry. He said he knows where Lord N is, I had to help him. I had no idea it was you he searched for", she apologized, suddenly wondering why she tried to justify it in front of him.

„You should have asked me", the boy claimed, seaming unnaturally calm considering the fact he had just been stabbed in the back. „Lord N is at the old castle fighting your friend's client right now. But I am sure they will lead you to his prison cell if he fails."

„What?", Faitsu snapped, „Colress, is that true?"

The scientist considered her with an appraising look. „I'm afraid it is. Nevertheless, you work here is done. You would be wise to take your leave now."

The girl couldn't believe he would betray her like that. Had she betrayed Lord N by helping him? And how was Rakutsu involved in all of this, how could he know where her idol was? „But you promised-"

She was disrupted by the young superintendent of Interpol: „Sorry, Faitsu, I think you're out of the deal."

„I couldn't have put it better myself", Colress agreed. His attention went back to his enemy. „Moving on, agent, I strongly suggest you surrender to us."

For a brief moment, it appeared as if Rakutsu grinned. Faitsu thought she had just imagined it, since his look was immediately back to seriousness the next second as he asked: „You just come here with a handful of grunts and expect me to surrender? Do you know me at all?"

Colress acted upon those words as fast as he could. „Team Plasma, prepare for battle!", he ordered loud and hurried.  
Before he could end this command, the agent threw a huge number of smoke bombs on the ground and the entire square got covered in mist. The members of Neo Team Plasma just as well as Faitsu desperately tried to see through it to find out what was going on. They heard the noise of fighting, of Pokemon hitting the ground, and occasionally saw one of Dewott's water blades shine through the fog. And as they regained their sight, they still couldn't trust their eyes. All the grunts' Pokemon lay on the floor, unable to battle, while Dewott stood on its feed proudly and with its weapons raised.

„And now, I strongly suggest you surrender to me", Rakutsu turned around his adversary's words. He didn't actively pay attention to Faitsu, but his subconscious took a little pride in the awe on her face. She completely forgot to feel bad for the hurt Pokemon over her classmate's performance.

The dark scientist, too, needed a moment to fathom what just happened. Then he sighed. „Must I do everything?" With these words, he called out his Magnezone. „Use Thunderbolt."

Dewott was not intimidated by its opponent's type advantage. After waiting for it to aim, it dodged a precise jump to hit the steel type with its Revenge move. But it was stopped in midair by the psychic power of Beheeyem, which just teleported onto the battlefield. And now that the otter was stuck in its flight and unable to evade further attacks, Magnezone fired a second Thunderbolt, dealing huge consistent damage on the water type.

„No!", Rakutsu screamed, caught off guard by the second foe's sudden appearance. The smile of its Trainer told it all: With Beheeyem and Magnezone working together, this fight would be over in no time.

* * *

Zekrom was still weakened from its last battle, while Reshiram had not fought for two years. The latter slowly gained the upper hand in their duel. Its Dragon Pulse could hit more often than the opponent's Dragon Claw, and whenever Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare clashed, it was the fire type that could win some ground.

„Reshiram, watch out!", N called, seeing the danger best from his angle as he tried to bring White to safety. Hydreigon kept floating in the legendary dragon's blind spot waiting for the best moment to strike. The warning of the former king came to late.

Just as Reshiram threw the electric type to the ground and wanted to jump on it with another Fusion Flare, it was hit by a Dragon Pulse in the back, and as it fell, Zekrom pulled itself up and caught the fire Pokemon with a Dragon Claw. Both of these assaults combined were too much.

Ghetsis started using the Colress Device in his cane again to gain control over the second legendary dragon as well. „Any moment now." He smiled and called Black towards him with a gesture. „Come, rat, I want you to witness my triumph", he laughed. Eelektross stopped zapping the young Trainer for a moment. He used as much of his power as he could bring up to stamp off to the leader of Team Plasma. In his mind, he would wrestle that cane from the old man and destroy it. In reality, as soon as he was just close enough to see the dragons down in the yard, Eelektross forced him to his knees with another Thunderbolt.

After a long struggle, Reshiram gave in just as Zekrom did before. The red glow of its eyes symbolized the sage was now in control. Maybe Black would have screamed. He did so anyway, since the electricity made him scream in pain. „Let go of me!" Seeing that, hearing her friend ache, was enough for White to break free of N's hold. „Now you listen: I'm not going to run while he suffers. And if you do that, what did you even come for?"

The former king of Team Plasma stopped running and looked at her with a questioning look, slowly showing some kind of understanding for her reaction. But just as she thought he would get it, they were disrupted.

„There you are", shouted Zinzolin. Two grunts followed close behind him. „You're not going to leave the show already, are you?" White turned towards him and sent out Serperior and Mandibuzz, but before she could order them to attack, the sage's Weavile already threw Ice Shards at them. „Get the girl alive. Don't spare the traitor."

Zekrom and Reshiram hovered upwards to receive commands from their master, who welcomed them with a smirk. „You two, obliterate that boy, and then join me down at the fleet." He turned towards his nemesis one final time. „You will meet your doom at the hands of your own Pokemon, knowing that it was I who outdid you. Finally, the thought of you no longer poisons my mind. A spectacular death shall be my farewell gift for you. Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt!"

With these words, Ghetsis headed for the hole created by the dragons two years ago. He intended to use the teleporter there that would transport him to his ship. Meanwhile, Reshiram and Zekrom flew in a circle in order to get into the position to use their attacks. Black wanted to do something, but Eelektross still kept treating him with electricity. Moments later, the hallway was filled with an explosion of fire and thunder, devastating everything in its path.

* * *

 **I like cliffhangers. What about you? Thing is, they're so much easier to create than they are to resolve. Stick around to see how the heroes get out of this mess in the next chapter! I'd say this is part one of three, but we all know I have a history of not getting stories finished in three chapters.  
If you're still here reading this, why not tell me your thoughts in a review? Be it about my writing, about the content or whatever else comes to your mind, I'm always happy to see what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Night

**Chapter 2: Night**

* * *

 **I thought the exams had been hard, but applying for a place at university is infinitely more complex. So that's what happens in my life right now, but you're not here for that. Enjoy the second chapter, I hope you like it. ^^  
**

 ** **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!****

* * *

Hugh and Leo ran through the streets of Opelucid City with a pace that was normal for the former but very impressive by his friend's standards. They would have caught up with Faitsu and Rakutsu any moment now, but as they reached the main street and could finally see the sky above them, Hugh stopped in horror. Leo couldn't hold himself and bumped into him, so they fell to the ground together.

However, the taller boy didn't even reprimand his clumsy companion because of this. He just stared at the giant ship hovering above the city. It moved slowly, apparently headed for the city's biggest plaza. This alone panicked the citizens on the streets and in their houses, but what shocked Hugh were the sails of the frigate. To be more precise, it were the symbols of Team Plasma.

While he still looked up stunned, Leo grabbed his Xtransceiver out of his bag and called his teacher as fast as he could. „Mr Cheren, I think we have a problem", he stumbled, holding the device up so the young man could see the flying ship through the lens of the camera.

„That can't be...", Bianca mumbled, still in a conference call with Cheren and thus seeing the same thing he did. The teacher himself was at a loss of words. He couldn't think of a worse scenario than this.

* * *

Only minutes ago, Black had finally been freed from the Light Stone after two long years. Now he saw his life flashing before his eyes. Ghetsis would kill him. Eelektross kept keeping him down with its Thunderbolt while Reshiram and Zekrom raced ever so closer. They would probably destroy the entire part of the building and everyone in it. If only he could call out one of his Pokemon, getting away would be so easy. But he didn't have the power to resist the electric attack.

In his mind, he saw images of his mother, of Cheren and Bianca, of all the people he became friends with on his journey. Of White. What would happen to them if he couldn't stop Team Plasma? What would happen to her?

Eelektross watched in disbelieve as his foe's hand moved towards his Pokeballs. It tried to shock him harder, but after keeping him in place for so long it couldn't bring up more energy.

He had to protect them. He had to protect her. With all the strength he could bring up, he reached for Brav's Pokeball and released the bird. It took only a second to analyze the situation, then the Braviary used Whirlwind to blow Eelektross against the wall so it couldn't attack the Trainer any longer. But Reshiram and Zekrom were still approaching. Black collapsed on the cold floor, drained of all his power. As fast as it could, Brav picked him up and lifted him with Sky Drop so the fire and lightning of the legendary dragons wouldn't hit the two of them. Beneath them, the room they were just in got torn down completely by the onslaught.

The flying type made an emergency landing close to the Pokemon League. As soon as it had carefully dropped its Trainer off on the ground, he tried to pull himself up despite the remaining pain.

From up here, he had a pretty good view on what happened down in the ruins. Reshiram and Zekrom had just landed near a number of ships that looked like they were made for a war. A group of grunts pulled N and White onboard one of the frigates while Amanda and Barbara were busy fighting Zinzolin's Pokemon with N. Wait, two Ns? One of them had to be that Zoroark which posed as Zekrom last time.

„I have to get back down there", Black mumbled, still trying to stand properly. „Brav, please bring me to them. Right now!"

The bird had doubts whether that really was an option with its Trainer in such a bad condition, but before it could make up its mind, another voice distracted them. „Impressive", Grimsley's voice sounded, „you look pretty beaten-up yet you still want to fight on?"

Black turned around and faced the Elite 4 member. He had seen the man before on Route 4, treating a fight with Team Plasma like a game. It might have been back then, but this wasn't a game anymore. „Yeah, I'll keep fighting. I won't give up until my friends are free", he said with determination.

„While your strength is admirable, you may need a better game plan", Grimsley advised. „There's a time to attack and a time to recover for any player."

The younger man wanted to give an answer, but the noise of starting engines drowned his words out. As the two of them turned towards the ruins again, they could see the second frigate take off into the air while another one appeared to be booted up already.

Both men never saw something like this before. „Is this ship actually flying?", the dark type Trainer wanted to reassure himself.

„I guess that means it's time to attack now", Black decided. Before Grimsley could argue, he gestured Brav to start flying and jumped on his Pokemon's back. Together they followed the flying frigate headed for Opelucid City.

* * *

Rakutsu's mind raced to find a way out of this unfortunate situation. His Dewott wouldn't endure Magnezone's Thunderbolt for long, and while Beheeyem held it in place with its psychic powers, there was no escape from the attack. He heard the grunts he defeated moments ago laugh in the background. Would the dark scientist really defeat him now?

Faitsu watched Dewott suffer with equal reluctance. This wasn't a real battle, just torture. Colress didn't care for the well-being of Pokemon one bit. This Neo Team Plasma had no idea what Team Plasma originally stood for. And she helped them. Rakutsu had been right, Lord N would have never wanted this. But what could she do now? „Help me, Lord N", she mumbled, tightly gripping her pendant and closing her eyes. „What should I do?"

Hearing her words, it was Foongy who took initiative. It suddenly jumped off the girl's shoulder and spread its Spore over Magnezone, immediately putting the electric type to sleep. Seeing this, Beheeyem turned to the mushroom Pokemon and wanted to get rid of it with Psychic. Therefore, however, it had to release Dewott, which was punished at once by the water type. As soon as it wasn't trapped anymore, it attacked its last opponent with its Night Slash, knocking it to the ground before it could hurt the Foongus, leaving it in no condition to fight.

The leader of Neo Team Plasma watched all this with a very displeased look on his face. „Well, this certainly did not turn out the way I planned it", he stated, calling back his sleeping Pokemon.

„Do you still refuse to surrender, Colress?", Rakutsu asked with a sharp undertone. His Dewott now pointed its water blade at the scientist.

That made the man smile. „Obviously, I do not actually need to get rid of you before I start with my attack. It would have been nice to avoid another fight, but I do not think you threaten our success just yet."

The agent shot him a questioning look. „And what makes you think so?"

His counterpart only looked up. „The contingency plan."  
Rakutsu and Faitsu soon realized what he meant, as they saw the frigate of Neo Team Plasma approach the square. The Interpol superintendent had seen it before and had known it was on the way, still seeing it now choked him up just like it did with the girl next to him. But what neither of them could have anticipated was the sight revealed to them as the ship's bow opened: A gigantic cannon directed at them.

The grunts of Neo Team Plasma started to leave the plaza running, and Rakutsu knew they should probably do so, too. But it irritated him that Colress just stood there waiting. Beheeyem had managed to stand up and float to its Trainer again, who watched his weapon unfold. Finally, he turned to his opponents and said: „Farewell then, superintendent." With these words, he touched his Pokemon's arm and got teleported away.

Within the next second, the following thoughts went through the agent's mind: He cursed himself for not acting sooner, admired the power of the weapon above him, feared for Faitsu, wondered how he could get both of them out of the way before a catastrophe and despised the fact Colress would get to kill him now and win their duel.

The cannon fired at the ground in front of them and a wall of unbreakable ice rose where it hit, about to cover them as it grew. There was no way to defend against it, they immediately realized. Dewott picked Foongy up and dived off the impending danger. Out of options, Rakutsu chose to do the same with Faitsu. Forward was not of any use, as more icebergs started appearing in front of the first one, so he had to leap sidewards. When he did so, he made an effort to land on his back so the girl would not get hurt. The result was an ugly noise as he felt the backside of his protective suit tear open from scraping across the floor.

The first thing they saw when opening their eyes again was a giant wall of ice only inches away from them. They got away in time. Faitsu let out a sigh of relief as the boy already helped her up.

He looked at the weapon. It didn't look like it was collecting energy for the next strike, but he would not underestimate Colress again. „We need to take shelter before they shoot again", he determined, gently but resolutely taking his friend's hand and pulling her towards the next street. She decided not to resist and follow him, as she realized she was in a bad spot to argue.

On the other side of the wall, Hugh and Leo stared at what the cannon just created. „Mr Cheren, they used the ship's weapon. It appears to make giant icebergs rise from the ground", the taller boy reported to his teacher.

„I can see that", Cheren mumbled, trying to hide his fear. Indeed, he saw the ice from the other side of the town. What should he do? How can such a power be fought?"

Leo reached out his hand to touch the ice, but his friend stopped it with a slap. „If you freeze to that thing, I'm going to leave you behind", Hugh growled and called out his Vibrava. „Crush that ice with Rock Slide", he ordered. His Pokemon created a large number of hard rocks and threw them at a concentrated point of the iceberg. None of them even left a small scratch.

„It's unbreakable, Mr Cheren", Leo pointed out, before he asked, „so what should we do now?"

The teacher took a deep breath. He had to put his past with Team Plasma aside and take responsibility for his students: „Get back to the hotel, I will lead the class out of this city united."

Hugh did what he was best at – making Cheren's job harder. „We don't just run from Team Plasma, someone has to stop them. And Faitsu is still out here, we have to find her first."

Cheren had no response to this, but he also had no opportunity to let that show, as suddenly the stern and somehow exited voice of Colress resounded through the streets by various loudspeakers.  
„Dear citizens of Opelucid City, and citizens of Unova, for that matter, what you just witnessed is the power of Neo Team Plasma's new super weapon. The ice it creates proves to be destructive and unbreakable. You have nothing to stop us. We have the legendary dragon on our side and are not afraid to use it. But we are also merciful. We want the leaders of this region to yield to us, and yield responsibility for their territory. You get until midnight to meet our demand. If you do not comply, the city below us pays the prize tonight, and the rest of Unova will follow. Know that we regret every ounce of pain inflicted on the innocent, though we won't hesitate to let actions follow our words. It's up to you who lives and who dies now."

* * *

Black followed the ship the grunts brought White on from a save distance. They tied his friend and one of the Ns to the frigate's mast, leaving three grunts to guard them. The sage Zinzolin appeared to act as the captain.

While he still thought through his options of attack, the second N caught up with him, looking quite uncomfortable riding on a Mandibuzz, likely Barbara. „You're the real one, aren't you?", Black questioned once they flew next to each other.

„I don't really understand the context of 'real' in this question", the young man responded unsure.

His counterpart scoffed. „That's a yes", he ascertained.

N tried to understand that a short moment, then gave it up and moved on. „We have to get on that ship", he said as determined as he could.

„Finally we agree on something", Black stated, „but there are too many enemies on guard right now. We should sneak in through the cargo hatch and fight our way trough the inside."

The two birds flew a little higher as they closed in on the frigate to not be spotted. N showed doubts, not only with flying on a Pokemon's back but with Black's plan as well. „And how do we get them to open the cargo hatch during flight?", he wanted to know.

„We don't, it's our best option to break through the wall. At least they won't be attacking us all at once immediately", the boy surmised. After another pause, N nodded.  
As soon as they flew next to the loading hatch, Black called out his Emboar and gave the command to attack as fast as possible. „Bo, use Brick Break on that wall", he ordered. As the Pokemon materialized, it realized it had no ground below it, so it leaped for the hatch with its arm immediately to not fall down but land inside the ship, which it succeeded at. When the two flying type Pokemon and their riders came in through the hole Emboar created, they were greeted by the intruder alarm starting to echo through the ship's belly.

N looked around and pointed to one of the rooms around them. This one seemed to be empty. „We should hide and wait for the right opportunity", the young man suggested and went ahead. Black called his Pokemon back and followed. He could already hear fast footsteps of grunts coming closer. This would get interesting...

* * *

Rakutsu kept leading - or rather pulling – Faitsu down the street until they reached the city's church, which Cheren showed them earlier today. They passed people trying to flee the town before midnight to escape Neo Team Plasma's onslaught. Everyone had heard the speech Colress held. The young agent was disgusted by how the Dark Scientist tried to put the blame for the impending doom of the citizens on Unova's leaders, but that was their smallest concern right now.

„The church should be open and provide shelter, at least for a little while", he said to the girl.

When the two entered, they saw a few people kneeling in the front rows, praying to Arceus for their safety. At the sides of the building, a few other citizens of Opelucid had sat down, apparently hoping to be safe here just like them. The girl watched her friend turn towards the steps leading up to the organ and waiting on the lowest stair for her.

She finally decided to speak up: „Why did you bring me here? I'm your enemy."

He looked at her like it was obvious, and she felt stupid for asking for a moment. Then she remembered this was Rakutsu and having to ask for what was obvious to him was totally normal. He remembered as well, so he answered. „You saved me, so I don't consider you my enemy", he explained, speaking unnaturally slowly as if to fully understand it himself.

„Well, you saved me, too", the girl pointed out, „so it's not like you owe me anything."

„I don't", the superintendent agreed.

She waited for a second, expecting him to add something. When he didn't, she continued. „What's your reason to forgive me then?", she probed him.

He thought about it shortly and afterwards stumbled his answer like he didn't want to admit it: „The oldest reason..."

To that, she had no idea how to respond, and just shot him a questioning look. Before today, Faitsu had finally started to believe she knew what he was talking about all the time. Every occurrence of this night reminded her that she barely knew him at all.

He escaped her gaze by turning around and walking up a few steps. She followed, but he gestured for her to stay where she was. „No need for you to walk up, too, I'm just checking whether there are windows up here", he said. When looking around, he saw a transparent door he could close from the inside and a big window without glass behind it. He went back down to his friend.

„So, Colress said his target was an Interpol superintendent who infiltrated our school for some reason", Faitsu started again once he was back. „That's you?"

„That's me", Rakutsu admitted without any undertone.

She leaned over to him, probably coming closer to him than she had ever done willfully before. „For some reason... What reason exactly?"

The agent was a little surprised by the stern expression on her face. She would not be satisfied with a lie. So he pointed his finger at her. „For you", he said. Seeing how Faitsu reacted with shock, he raised his hand a little so it instead pointed at her pendant.

„Oh", she mumbled as she saw this, „the pendant, huh..." She took it of slowly and eyed it for a while. „Am I in trouble because of my past with Team Plasma?"

He responded at once with an honest „No."

„Then what do you want with my necklace?", she questioned.

Rakutsu looked around to see whether the other people in the church had started to listen, but all of them were busy with themselves, so he decided to be open with his secrets. „There should be a data stick inside it, containing information about every Pokemon Team Plasma stole and blueprints of the Colress Device with which we could counteract it. That gives the pendant great value in the eyes of the International Police. It was my task to locate the former Team Plasma grunt hiding this necklace and retrieve it without being found out. But I wasn't fast enough."

The girl looked down a bit, showing signs of shame. „I'm sorry", she mumbled.

„For what?", the agent asked, confused where this sudden change of mood had come from. He had expected every reaction but this.

„I lost the data stick back in Aspertia", she admitted. „Someone found it before I could. I didn't know it was that important."

Rakutsu smiled weakly. „I don't think it is anymore. We'll have to win this fight without it anyway. Thank you for being honest, though."

The girl suddenly found it hard to look at him. „At least now I know why you always tried to win me over", she mumbled. Was she disappointed about the truth? No, why would she be...

„Yes, that and the fact that I'm madly in love with you would basically sum up the reason", Rakutsu said in passing and with the tone he had used every time he tried to hit on her.

This caught Faitsu off guard. She straightened up startled and opened her mouth for a reply, but found she had none. „Stop saying that!", she shouted kind of insulted. She wasn't insulted, of course, but made it sound like that to not appear weak in front of him. Now a few faces turned towards the two of them, and the girl had to calm herself down. As she regained composure, she finally managed to mumble a response: „You lied to me the entire time and now you start like that again, that's not fair. I won't fall for your lies again, so stop trying." He looked at her expressionless and didn't respond, so she added what else came to her mind. „Not to mention that we're in the middle of an attack and really shouldn't waste time with your annoying flirting."

„Yeah, probably", he said. His eyes were still pointed at her, but now it seemed like he looked right through her. They stayed this way awkwardly for about a minute, then Rakutsu stood up. „Well, someone has to stop Neo Team Plasma before they destroy the city", he pointed out.

Faitsu stood up as well. „So what do we do?", she inquired.

The agent turned around so she couldn't see his shock as he came to the realization that she wanted to come with him. Then he looked at her again with a smile. „Wait here for a moment, I think I found something up here that can help us", he claimed and sped up the stairs.

The former member of Team Plasma smiled as well, surprised by him lightening up so suddenly. „What is it?", she asked as she watched him walk upwards. She blinked. Then she heard a beam land in iron supports, and she understood. „No!", she shrieked and ran up the stairs.

She saw him on the other side of the transparent door. He had locked it by putting down the beam so it couldn't be pushed anymore. Rakutsu looked remorseful before he turned around. He couldn't face her now. „I'm sorry", he said, ready to walk away.

„Let me in, you can't leave me alone here! I want to help you", she pleaded, hammering at the door, but quickly realized he couldn't be persuaded. „Why?", she asked instead.

„I don't want you to get hurt. I have to do this alone", he said. Somehow his voice sounded sad. She had never heard him speak like that before.

Another question came to her mind. Suddenly she had a suspicion that would explain his behavior. „Have you ever lost someone?"

„I lost everyone", the superintendent answered, looking like he could collapse every moment. Obviously, he didn't collapse, but instead took his grappling iron out of his bag and left through the window, leaving Faitsu behind feeling very insecure with this situation.

* * *

Magician sat on his working chair in the underground lab and listened to all of Unova's news channels at once as they were displayed on his computer screen, absorbing every piece of information possible. But he just listened and didn't watch. His eyes were focused on his Xtransceiver as he patiently waited for Rakutsu's call. With a battle of such a large scale ahead, the agent would ask for him to send aid in any form. Then it finally rang.

„What do you need?", he asked after having accepted the call within a fracture of a second and muted the news reports as fast as he could. Through the video chat feature, he could see his client standing on a rooftop. In the background, there was a huge iceberg, so apparently it was Opelucid City. It delighted him that Rakutsu was already on the scene of action just as much as it delighted Rakutsu that his manager had been waiting for his call. He wasn't the only one ready to work efficiently tonight, he noted.

The superintendent appeared to be very specific about what he needed. Which made it obvious to Magician that he was unnaturally unsure. „Send Genesect here with an Aspear Berry and the Shock Drive installed. I also want a package with ten Hyper Potions and twenty Luxury Balls", he ordered.

Magician smiled. „You shall receive your delivery in a matter of minutes", he assured and hung up. Then he raised from his chair and turned to the workbench the armored bug laid on. „So, Genesect, ready for your big battle?", he asked to get its attention while preparing the box. It buzzed belligerent in response.

At the other end of the line, Rakutsu called his subordinate next. Aforesaid man stood with Drayden at the wall of ice when he received the call.

„Haxorus! Use Dragon Tail!", the gym leader and mayor of the town just ordered his Pokemon, but the attack showed as little of an effect as Hugh's did. „That's enough", he finally called the dragon back. „Not only did the ice stay unbroken, there's not even a scratch on it."

Looker watched the man's attempts impatiently. „We can't do anything against the damage they already caused, so it has to be our priority to evacuate the citizens", he pointed out.

„You're right, of course. Though I'll make Team Plasma pay for the bold attack on my city", Drayden said when the sound of his companion's communication device disrupted him.

After his subordinate accepted the call, the superintendent asked: „What is the status at your position, Looker?"

„I can reach neither Lord N nor Miss White, Sir, but I'm with Drayden now, and we will take care of the evacuation as you ordered", he reported.

Rakutsu sighed. „So the two of them have probably been taken out by Neo Team Plasma."

Looker nodded slowly, having trouble looking straight into the camera. „We have to assume that", he said.

„Make sure everyone is safe before midnight. I will bring their ship down", the younger agent stated.

„So you've got a plan?", his assistant inquired, to which Rakutsu only rolled his eyes like that was obvious. Everything was obvious to him.

Drayden gestured Looker to give him the Xtransceiver, so he did. „Listen for a moment, please. Their speaker said that they have the legendary dragon on their side", the gym leader reminded. „Looking at the ice their cannon created, I think he was talking about Kyurem, an ice type Pokemon which is said to be the remains of the dragon that parted into Reshiram and Zekrom. If they really have a dragon as powerful as those two, you have to act very careful when you engage them."

Rakutsu looked at Drayden's stern look and agreed. „I'll make sure to remember that." With these words, he ended the call.

* * *

Black and N had been wandering through the ship's belly for quite some time before they finally reached the exit to the deck. The teleporters had made finding the way a lot harder, and they couldn't get around fighting at least a few grunts blocking their path. The former king of Team Plasma showed to be very uncomfortable letting Barbara fight for him, but his Partner won most battles without trouble.

Now they could finally go out and reach White without being stopped as soon as they would set foot on the deck. N started by opening the door only a little to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside. „We're above Opelucid City now, I think", he reported, „and it's almost midnight according to the tower clock. In front of this ship there is a similar one flying ahead."

„We better hurry", Black said and called out Bo again before storming out of the exit.

Everyone on the deck immediately turned towards the intruders, but their reaction was to slow to stop them from reaching the mast, so the three grunts guarding White and Zoroark were the only thing left in their way. „You finally made it!", the manager of the BW agency cheered. „Now show these grunts what they get for mistreating an actress!"

The foes sent Scolipede, Drapion and Krookodile out to duel Bo, Brav and Barbara. The Triple Battle lasted two turns, then all the grunts' Pokemon lay on the ground, unable to keep fighting. Zinzolin had watched indignantly. „It's always Trainers like you that interfere with our plans. The longer you live, the more opportunities for failure", he mused. But then he turned around and looked at the clock tower of the church. „Still, your power is nothing compared to the power of our ships. With these frigates, using the power of the legendary dragons, this time we will conquer Unova!"

Black looked at him with determination. „Good luck conquering all of Unova with just two ships", he mocked. This caused all of the grunts around them to laugh, and the young Trainer knew he said something wrong.

„You're absolutely right", the sage said with an evil smile, „That's why we brought a whole fleet for that purpose!"

N and Black turned around to see four more similar ships like the one they were standing on floating towards the city, each led by either a member of the Shadow Triad or Ghetsis himself. Between those frigates flew Reshiram and Zekrom, still under the control of the Colress Device. „I suppose that the problem at hand just became a lot more troublesome", N mumbled.

And then the bells started ringing. The big clock of Opelucid City's steeple informed everyone who was still there that it was finally midnight. All the people heard the signal. The end was coming.

Faitsu stood in front of the church, desperately looking around to spot Rakutsu. The students of Cheren's class, except for the two that were missing, were the last ones Drayden brought into the town hall for shelter. It was too late to leave the city now. And the Interpol superintendent took place on a rooftop where Colress could see him. They all listened to the bells and watched the enemy's ships and the two dragons fly over the town.

The leader of their fleet stood on top of the first ship's bow and watched the big buildings beneath him. Soon there would be nothing but ashes left of them. Colress enjoyed that thought – at the end of this new day, Unova would kneel in front of him. The ringing stopped. Silence fell. They all waited for their doom. White, still bound to the mast, started screaming, threatening the surrounding grunts, but to no avail. Black and N moved to untie her, but they could do nothing to stop the attack from starting at this point. The Dark Scientist gave the order. „Fire!"

Rakutsu sighed as they began their onslaught. The war had to be decided tonight. He looked at the church, which wasn't too far away from his position. Only a matter of time until it'd be hit by the missiles. „It's time for our final battle", the boy stated, watching Genesect approach from eastern direction. The cyborg Pokemon made a sound expressing its pugnacity. In its jet form, it stopped and hovered in front of its owner, and he jumped on. From below, Faitsu watched him flying towards the front ship. Colress looked down on him. All of them knew the agent would either win – or fall.

The new leader of Team Plasma ordered another shot with Kyurem's cannon to drive their opponent out of his path. Rakutsu had to evade and bend to the right away from the frigate. „Send out the robots", Colress said, and his henchmen opened the loading hatch, allowing three beasts looking exactly like Genesect to take off. They started pursuit of the superintendent at once, hunting him away from Neo Team Plasma's fleet.

„More foes like Genesect, huh?", Rakutsu observed, taking the Luxury Balls out of his bag and allowing his Pokemon to maneuver itself around the tall buildings. „Then I'll catch them the same way." He carefully took aim and threw the first ball at his first pursuer. It hit the target right on the front, but just bounced off. Surprised, the agent tried it again with the second one, watching an identical outcome.  
„So... these aren't Pokemon? Just robots now, of course!" As soon as this realization hit him, the opponents found themselves close enough to transform into their battle form and use their cannons, firing of Tech Blasters with fire, water and ice type energy. Genesect narrowly dodged the attacks and flew around the next skyscraper to gain some distance. Putting away the Luxury Balls, Rakutsu concentrated on steering again. He had to get rid of those things somehow if he wanted to reach Colress.

* * *

Said scientist watched the superintendent's flight. He was focused on his opponent's actions and reactions, analyzing the way he would fight this night. „In case he beats the Genebots, we need something we can use as a means of exerting pressure on him", he thought out loud.

„Do you actually think he survives this fight?", one of the grunts next to him asked in disbelief. „He'll be shot down in less than two minutes!"

Colress slightly chuckled. „I don't think he will." After activating his earset, he spoke to Zinzolin: „My friend, I hope you hear me well. You remember Miss Faitsu? Please dispatch some grunts to find her and bring her back to me."

„Ask the Shadow Triad, I'm busy!", the sage responded rudely. Indeed, he was wrapped up in a battle against Black, whose Emboar defeated his ice type Pokemon with ease.

The young Trainer cheered as Weavile hit the ground unconsciously after failing to dodge a Brick Break. „Good job, Bo", he praised his Pokemon. At the same time, N's Zoroark and White's Serperior won against the grunts that came to the deck in order to aid their leader. „You're out of reinforcements. Now, stop firing your cannons and land this ship", Black demanded.

But Zinzolin shook his head as his smile returned. „Out of reinforcements? I think you're forgetting something", he pointed out before pointing his finger upwards.

Suddenly two big shadows fell over the three of them. As they looked up, they saw Reshiram and Zekrom, ready to attack. „Get off the ship!", White screamed, jumping on Barbara's back to fly out of the dragon's reach. Black and N used Brav to get away in time.

Behind them, fiery and electric attacks burnt a whole through the Plasma Frigate. „Hey, watch what you're aiming at!", Zinzolin grumbled.

„Reshiram and Zekrom are still hard to control for them, maybe we can use that to our advantage", N proposed.

The Mandibuzz joined them and flew next to Braviary so White could speak with her friends. „Great idea, but we better get started quickly", she advised, as the two dragons already turned around to attack them again.

* * *

The Genebots hunted Rakutsu through the entire city, both trying to shoot him down and drive him away from the fleet. „Fine, let's see how you deal with this", he mumbled as he came close enough to a building he could jump on. He made sure the Shock Drive was activated and ordered his Pokemon: „Genesect, strike them down with your Tech Blaster!"

He leaped for the roof and landed safely while his Pokemon transmuted into its attack form. Surprised by their foe suddenly being ready to open fire, the pursuers weren't agile enough to dodge and all three took a blow. The agent waited for Genesect to transform back before he jumped back on and kept flying away. But as he turned his head to the smokescreen behind him, the Genebots emerged from it again, following him without showing a sign of damage.

„They withstood a direct hit?", Rakutsu asked unbelieving. Now it was his enemy's turn to switch forms again. „But we won't." He knew that with his protective suit having been torn open on his back, he couldn't allow himself to be hit by any rays. To evade all three beams, he had to lean into a sharp left-hand bend, which almost threw him off Genesect's back.

Instead of the superintendent, their attacks hit one of the lower floors of the city's tallest building, shooting straight through. Rakutsu heard the sound of it slowly falling over. He made Genesect turn around. The pursuers did not expect this and flew past him, but turned around shortly after as well.

In his mind, the agent ran through all the information he had about his foes. They would blindly follow him, unable to think for themselves. The house in front of him fell sideways, ready to crush and bury everything beneath it. He knew what he was about to do would mean taking a big risk, but he saw no other way to get rid of the Genebots.  
He flew towards the sinking building. The enemies followed. „Use Extreme Speed, Genesect", he said to his Pokemon. His voice was calm. The bug type felt he was not calm. It picked up speed as it closed in on the scene of danger. All three Genebots did the same.

The Dark Scientist and his henchmen looked at how they vanished beneath the falling skyscraper. „He's done for", one of the grunts laughed.

„He's brilliant", Colress mumbled.

Rakutsu saw the ceiling closing in on him as Genesect tried to fly as low as possible. He wouldn't reach the other end before the building would reach the ground. There was only one way to go: He steered his Pokemon upwards and entered the falling house by breaking through a window before leaving again through one on the side that wouldn't hit the ground. Behind him, he heard the unpleasant noise of metal being crushed by rock and never found it so pleasant.

He sighed in relief when he exited the fallen building again. However, the relief didn't last long, as he felt a shadow fall over him. The house reaching the ground had caused big parts of the walls to break off, and one of those hit Genesect's side as it tried to fly away. Rakutsu was thrown off its back and painfully landed on the ground.

Colress tried to pick up his robots' signal, but as he suspected, they had been completely destroyed. He used his earset to call the Shadow Triad again. „Tell me you got the girl."

It took the agent a minute to recover from the damage. When he finally managed to pick himself up and looked around for where his Pokemon had landed, he found the bug literally between a rock and a hard place.

He ran towards it as fast as he could. The boulder that had hit it before clamped it together with the wall of the neighboring house. Its metallic armor had been squashed at many parts, and its noise sounded very weak. „I'm so sorry, Genesect", Rakutsu mumbled, finding himself unable to remove the rock. Hearing his Pokemon's sad buzzing, he closed his eyes and pulled out its Luxury Ball. „I'll get this right, I promise. Thank you for your service", with these words, he called it back.

As he turned towards Neo Team Plasma's fleet again, Colress used his loudspeaker again to send him a message: „You have fought valiantly, superintendent Rakutsu. But you've reached your end. Surrender now, then you will go down with honor. If you don't..." He made a dramatic pause. „...your girlfriend pays for it."

Rakutsu picked up his visor, which had fallen off during the crash, from the ground and put it inside his bag together with Genesect's Luxury Ball. „If this is the way you want to fight, Colress", he whispered, „then this is the way you'll go down. I'm going to rescue Faitsu and wipe every single one of your ships out of the sky. Bet on it."

* * *

 **I ended on a cliffhanger last time, so I wanted to end on a more defiant note with this. Stay tuned for the final part. So yeah, that means three chapters! I'm absolutely sure of it! For real this time.  
If you're still here reading this, why not tell me your thoughts in a review? Be it about my writing, about the content or whatever else comes to your mind, I'm always happy to see what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dawn

**Chapter 3: Dawn**

* * *

 **Here is the final part of this Threeshot which I actually managed to finish in three chapters. I consider that a success. :D Really hope you like the outcome. My aim was to give every character the agency they deserve in this story, and I feel like I managed that best for the final. Enough raising the expectations I can't meet anyway, go ahead and have fun reading.**

 ** ** **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!******

* * *

Reshiram and Zekrom completely ignored their surroundings while chasing after Brav and Barbara. They barely noticed when they knocked over one of the taller buildings of Opelucid City. Black, White, N and his Zoroark knew it would only be a matter of time until one of the dragons' attacks would hit them, but they also knew their destructive power could be used for their advantage. Maybe they could break through Neo Team Plasma's ships just as they broke through the houses.

Faitsu stood on the deck next to Colress, being held by two grunts as they all watched how the three Trainers barely escaped all the onslaughts. „Lord N...", the girl mumbled, watching her hero fly on the back of a bird Pokemon in disbelieve. Was it because she helped the scientist that he now was in this position.

The other students of Cheren's class watched the same thing through the window in the ceiling of the town hall. Leo was focused on Black, whom he remembered from the League Tournament two years ago. If this young Trainer could take on Team Plasma, he should try it, too, he thought.

Cheren himself was in a heated discussion with Looker and Drayden about how to go on from here. Hugh stood with them and tried to take part, though his suggestions weren't of big help. It did not seem like this would lead to anything.

It was very loud in the room, so most people inside did not hear the door open and close when Rakutsu stepped in. He walked straight up to his assistant and the people talking with him. This, unfortunately for him, included Cheren, who had a hard time deciding how he felt about seeing his penultimate missing student. „Ugh, Rakutsu, there you are! Where have you been? Are you alright? What were you thinking just disappearing in the middle of a crisis?", he asked within about five seconds.

„I'm okay, Mr Cheren, thank you for worrying", the boy answered calmly, trying not to let his many grazes from the previous fall show. „But I'm afraid I couldn't protect Faitsu."

„Weren't you the reason she ran off in the first place?", Hugh inquired. Everyone kept ignoring him.

Cheren was frightened by his pupil's choice of words, but he still tried to stay tranquil. „What do you mean when you say you couldn't protect her? Where is she now?"

The superintendent felt all attention directed towards him and was very careful with his choice of words: „Team Plasma has taken her aboard one of their ships as a hostage."

Drayden was the first one to question this: „At this point they basically hold Opelucid City hostage, if not all of Unova. Why would they take this girl?"

„That would have to be because they want to extort a specific person", Looker speculated. His superior glared back at him. Revealing his secret identity twice in one night was too much to gloss over.

Luckily for the two of them Looker's words made Cheren reach a different conclusion. „So they really are after me?", he murmured. „Fine. I will go up there and get my student back. That's my responsibility, right?"

„Finally someone gets it!", Hugh cheered. Everyone kept ignoring him.

The local gym leader sighed. „Then I have to accompany you. I will check with Iris and make sure she protects your other students." With these words, he stepped away.

Looker cleared his throat. „I will help keeping the kids save as well, since I don't have a Pokemon to get up there."

„My Vibrava can fly me up, so I'm coming with you", Hugh decided, and actually triggered a reaction this time, though not the one he wanted.

„Absolutely not!", Cheren stopped him. „None of you even thinks about going up there, that's decided. It's my responsibility that you don't get hurt, so I won't lead you into battle."

Before the boy could argue, Drayden returned. „We're ready to go", he announced while releasing his Altaria from its Pokeball.

Cheren called out his Unfezant before directing final words to his students: „Please stay safe, everyone. Look out for each other and your Pokemon. I'll be back as soon as possible." Then the two of them jumped on their flying type Pokemon's backs and took of.

Rakutsu patiently waited until they were out of sight, then he approached Hugh. „Your Vibrava can bring us up there?", he wanted to reassure.

The taller boy was taken aback by this. „Didn't you hear Mr Cheren?"

„He said to stay safe. It's only a matter of time until this building is hit by their projectiles, so we're much safer up on their ships fighting than we are down here waiting", the secret agent reasoned.

Hugh nodded begrudgingly. „But Vibrava is not big enough to carry both of us", he pondered when looking at his Pokemon. It seemed eager to try nonetheless.

For a moment, his counterpart considered their options. Then he took a Rare Candy out of his back and handed it to his classmate. „Time to grow up."

The latter understood and carefully fed it to the dragon type, who showed to be very exited. It started to glow instantly and flew up a little to have the space to grow. The evolution caught the attention of everyone in the room, especially the students'. So they all stared in awe at the newly evolved Flygon as it emerged from the light. And most of them did not notice the grunts of Neo Team Plasma storming in soon enough.

„Where's the mayor? We demand he surrenders to us!", one of them shouted. His Garbodor already attacked the opposing Pokemon in the room with its Acid Spray. More and more of his kind came in.

Rakutsu was about to call out Dewott as Hugh and Flygon prepared for battle, but before they could intervene, the Garbodor got already hit by Leo's Deino using Bite. „You two go save Faitsu, we'll hold our own", its owner assured.

Yuki's Wingull, Mayu's Combee, Yuuko's Sunkern and Looker's Croagunk followed Deino into battle. The sight of how they overwhelmed their much bigger opponents persuaded the two boys to let them handle the grunts. Hugh took place on his Flygon's back and helped Rakutsu to sit down behind him before they flew up towards the ships.

* * *

Neo Team Plasma had more trouble than they anticipated now that all their foes were up in the sky like them. The cannons had not originally been designed to change aim, and their ships were in a bad formation since vertically fired projectiles were likely to hit the neighboring frigate. They tried not to make it obvious that they couldn't attack while their targets flew right between their ships, but soon enough everyone understood.

Then there still was the problem of Reshiram and Zekrom damaging Team Plasma's own forces during their pursuit of Braviary and Mandibuzz. Zinzolin found that he didn't have enough grunts left to have his deck repaired and had to help with that himself to stop the engines from failing.

Both Ghetsis and Colress were very displeased watching this. „You must have made precautions for a situation like this. Now is the perfect time to get started on it", the king of Team Plasma said to his lead scientist via their communication device.

„It seems like I miscalculated how much power we wield with the legendary dragons", Colress admitted, „but right now they are still just using a superior position to their advantage. If you could lure them into a direct confrontation, we should have no problem getting rid of them."

The voice of Ghetsis sounded just as rough as before, but he seemed convinced to his counterpart. „This better works. I will not lose with the whole world watching again!" With these words, he shut down his earset and used his cane to give Reshiram and Zekrom new orders by gesture.

At the other end of the line, the scientist concentrated on Cheren and Drayden. They were clearly trying to reach his ship, possibly because they were after his hostage. He checked on his Pokemon, but Magnezone was still asleep and Beheeyem didn't have enough energy left to battle. That left him with only Kyurem to fend the two men off.

„Is the main cannon prepared for another shot?", he asked the responsible grunt.

„Positive, Sir", the addressed responded, quickly readying himself.

Colress smiled slightly. He'd keep the upper hand in this conflict. „Good. Change course, we are going to fly upwards. Get us high enough so the beam hits these two intruders."

„No, you can't do that!", Faitsu screamed, trying to get free from the grunts' hold, but to no avail.

„I see you know them", the leader of Neo Team Plasma remarked, „and I deduce that my assumption was right: They are indeed coming for you, Miss Faitsu. That will be their undoing."

The former Team Plasma member bit her tongue. There had to be something she could do to stop this. She looked at her Foongy, which was uncomfortably being held by a Watchog. They had not bothered to tie them up. A little moment of inattentiveness was all it would take them. She just hoped this moment would arrive soon...

* * *

It turned out to be harder than expected to make the two dragon type Pokemon follow them in a particular direction for Brav and Barbara. Since their riders also had to evade the frigates' projectiles whenever they were forced to travel a little lower, they couldn't just stay close the ships' belly and turn away in the last moment so the dragons would crash into it like they had originally planned.  
At some points they tried to split up, with Black and N heading for a different direction than White and Zoroark, but their pursuers were able to split up just as well, so that hardly brought them any advantage.

Once they flew next to each other again, Black spoke up: „This isn't working, Prez. Any other ideas?"

„Well, how else do these two destroy something if not by crashing into it?", the actress pondered. „Can we trigger their special attacks?"

N, having spent more time with his dragon than Black, knew the answer to that. „Zekrom has none, but Reshiram should know Dragon Pulse, right?", he asked, sounding stern and uncomfortable at the same time.

The younger man thought about their options for a moment while Zekrom almost threw them off their bird Pokemon with another Fusion Bolt. „Maybe if Reshiram is assaulted by a special attack, it will respond with its own", he figured.

After her Mandibuzz expressed its will to try, White nodded. „We can do that, you have to keep Zekrom away from us in the meantime", she said.

„Please be careful, Prez", Black mumbled. They shared a reassuring look before they flew off in different directions. „Hey, Zekrom, here we are, come get us!", the Trainer shouted as Brav brushed the electric type with Brave Bird, not doing notable damage but getting its attention nonetheless. N shivered as he saw his friend taking Braviary's strike, but decided for once not to speak out his criticism.

At the same time the two of them were flying downwards, White was headed for a height far above Neo Team Plasma's ships. She saw the fire type following it when looking over her shoulder shortly before Barbara crossed the cloud cover. There, they stayed for a moment. Reshiram raised above the clouds shortly after, and ended in a higher position than its prey. Together, Mandibuzz and its Trainer estimated the perfect place from which to start their plan, knowing they wouldn't get much time.

„What about this, Reshiram? Barbara, use Air Slash!", White ordered. The blades of air the flying type send towards the legendary Pokemon were met halfway with a powerful Dragon Pulse, which its targets barely managed to evade.

The beam broke through the clouds and hit one of the frigates led by a member of the Shadow Triad. Originally it pierced the deck, then through everything on the inside, before exiting through the belly again. The struck ship started to burn as the engines exploded from the powerful onslaught as it left its course falling slowly towards the ground, sweeping the neighboring frigate away with it.

The young woman cheered about her success for a moment. In the next second her Mandibuzz got hit by Reshiram's follow-up move and both her and Zoroark were thrown off its back.  
Black and N saw this and raced towards them before they hit the ground. It looked like they would make it, however the Hydreigon of Ghetsis was faster. It caught the two before Brav could interfere and took them on the ship of its owner.

The sage was visibly furious as he watched a third of his fleet going down in flames. He had specifically ordered the legendary dragons to drive their prey away, but apparently they were too powerful to fully submit to his control instead of replying to his enemy's taunts. He had been blinded by how easy it had been to dominate Kyurem. Now he had to put an end to his opponents himself before they could do more damage than they already had.

* * *

Flygon evaded numerous cannonballs with agile movements, closing in on the frigate headed by Colress in small steps. Altaria and Unfezant were pretty close already, but flew rather low to avoid shelling.

„Their ship is floating upwards", Hugh observed as the fire got less intense.

Rakutsu analyzed the frequency of their attacks and drew the conclusion: „They want to use the ice weapon, so they have to be above us to hit."

His partner understood. „I can fly higher", he offered.

„But how do we tell them?", the secret agent asked and pointed towards Cheren and Drayden.

To that, Hugh responded with a slightly wicked smile. „Only got one idea there", he proclaimed. „Flygon, use Sonic Boom!"  
His Pokemon made a horribly loud noise, creating a sound wave that missed the two flying types narrowly. It was enough to catch the two men's attention. As they turned towards the aggressor, they were surprised at first when spotting Hugh and Rakutsu on a Flygon, but as they realized the two of them desperately gesturing them to move upwards, they complied.

Less than half a minute after that, Neo Team Plasma's super weapon fired again, covering more of Opelucid in giant ice crystals. The shot itself did not pose a threat to the flying Trainers, however the emerging ice forced Cheren and Drayden out of their path and the sharp maneuver they used to get away almost threw them off the back of their Pokemon. Had they not been warned, they probably would not have made it.

Colress watched closely how the men escaped their fate. He concentrated on them a little too much, because he missed Flygon gaining speed and reaching his airship. As soon as he realized, Rakutsu and Hugh were already to close to fire at. In a fit of dismay, he shouted: „Don't come any further, or we'll kill the hostage!"

The grunts holding Faitsu in place together with the Watchog taking care of her Foongus noticed what they were supposed to do and looked for the threat to estimate whether they would have to go ahead with it.

This moment of redirected attention was enough for Foongy to hit its guard with Spore, instantly putting it to sleep and regaining freedom. The grunts did not see the new danger soon enough, and suddenly the mushroom Pokemon's spores spread on the entire deck. The grunts not falling to sleep fled the frigate on any way available.

The scientist had the advantage of standing close to Faitsu, thus the grass type chose not to attack him so its friend would not get caught in the crossfire. The two grunts actually holding her just started to think they had the same luck when they were reminded by flying rocks that Flygon was still advancing. Finally, the girl could break free as the hitting boulders knocked them down.

Rakutsu jumped off the Pokemon's back and landed on Neo Team Plasma's ship. The confidence he exuded made it obvious he had just conquered it. „Hugh, please bring Faitsu to safety, I'll take care of Team Plasma from here on", he said, with a voice that nobody would argue with.

Nobody but Hugh, that was. „No way, I'm here to battle! Why do you get to have all the fun?", he wanted to know.

Nobody but Hugh and Faitsu, to be more precise. „And I'm not just going to leave either!"

The superintendent sighed. An argument would just waste time, so he turned to his enemy instead, releasing his Dewott from its Luxury Ball. „It's over for Team Plasma now, Colress. Your fleet is getting destroyed and your grunts flee the sinking ship. The battle is lost and nobody dies. I win", he declared.

But his counterpart would not be made unsure any further. „You just come here with your little friends and expect me to surrender? Do you know me at all?", he copied the words earlier said by Rakutsu.  
He calmly stepped to the side of the deck while pushing a few buttons on his control device. Suddenly, the floor opened next to him, and a platform rose from beneath that spot. On it stood the legendary Kyurem, its eyes shining red, ready to fight.

„Is that...", Faitsu stumbled.

„Kyurem!", Hugh shouted.

Colress smiled mildly at their shocked faces. Only Rakutsu's facial expression never changed upon seeing the last of Unova's legendary dragons. „Well then", the dark scientist said. „I think the real battle is about to begin."

* * *

Black and N looked after White as Hydreigon took her away. They wanted to follow, but Reshiram moved in their way and held them off. Brav dodged its attack, but suddenly Zekrom's Fusion Bolt came from behind, barely missing them.

„I think its two against one now", N pointed out, „any new ideas?"

The electric attack instead collided with the other dragon's Fusion Flare, creating an explosion that made the Braviary lose its balance and fall downwards.

White struggled against Hydreigon's hold when she saw that. It was hard to tell whether that caused it to drop her and N's Pokemon above the ship Ghetsis headed, or whether it would have done that anyways.

As soon as White could, she called out her Serperior. Zoroark had immediately lunged forward, which lead Ghetsis to shout: „Hydreigon, get rid of these pests with Dragon Pulse!"

„Amanda, use Dragon Pulse, too!", the female Trainer ordered, and the two attacks met in the middle, equalizing each other.  
This created an opening for the smaller dark type to move past the Pokemon of Ghetsis and attack him right away.

The leader of Team Plasma realized that and held his cane in front of him for protection. „Get off me, you rat!", he croaked as he tried to keep the Pokemon away by wildly brandishing with his weapon. As Zoroark tried to catch it, Ghetsis landed a hit that flung its opponent away and right over the railing. With no way to get hold of it, the Pokemon fell to its doom.

„No!", White screamed as she saw this. Amanda got distracted and knocked out by Hydreigon's Fire Blast in its moment of inattentiveness.

N, too, watched his friend fall far out of reach. „Zoroark!", he mourned. The young man leaned forward as if to catch it. However, Brav was still tumbling, and his sudden movement accidentally pushed Black off his Pokemon's back.

Cheren made his Unfezant race like probably never before. He couldn't let this happen, he had to make up for his mistakes. Only a few meters above the ground he managed to catch his former friend. The impact threw both Black and him to the floor, but they landed safely and only with a few bruises rather than bad injuries.

The young men needed a moment to grasp what just happened. Black was the first to speak after he caught his breath: „Cheren, you... you saved me. Thank you."

„I owed you", the addressed responded, finding it more difficult than ever to find the right words, „I just couldn't lose you again. Are we... Are we good?"

His friend pulled himself up with a smile and stretched out his hand to help him get up. „I'm glad you're here."

Cheren couldn't help but laugh a little. „Hey, you're the one who was gone for two years", he reminded his counterpart.

Black's Braviary making a crash-landing near them brought the two back to the present, as the battle was raging on around them.

With their prey wiped from the sky, Reshiram and Zekrom floated towards the frigate White and Ghetsis were on. The sage started to laugh maliciously as he saw the dragons returning to him. „And now, all of you will die. Nobody stands in my way without paying the price", he proclaimed, his voice sounding less stable than before. „Reshiram, Zekrom, destroy this brat!"  
But they did not attack. For a moment, both the young actress and the leader of Neo Team Plasma waited for something to happen. Then the latter turned around. „Didn't you hear-", he started to ask, but he froze in the middle of the sentence. The eyes of the legendary Pokemon were not glowing red anymore. They glared at him angrily. Ghetsis raised his cane to get a look at the Colress Device that had been installed into it, only to realize it was gone, and there was a hole in the ornament where the tool should have been.

When Zoroark got hold of the staff before being hit by it, the Pokemon had aimed at the Colress Device, ripping it out and falling to the ground with it. Just as the dark type had been crushed, so had Neo Team Plasma's control over Reshiram and Zekrom.

Now those two were furious about how Ghetsis had treated them, and they were more than ready to let their anger out. Together, they used Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, creating a powerful assault demolishing the entire ship their true enemy stood on. He saw the bright colors of their moves closing in on him with no way to escape.

The Shadow Triad appeared in the last moment, saving him from his fate and leaving. To everyone else, it looked like he got caught in the dragons' onslaught. They would never find out Ghetsis survived.

White reacted at once when she saw the legendary Pokemon attacking the ship, but there was not much she could do to get away other than just jumping off the edge. So she did. For the second time this night, she found herself in free fall. She closed her eyes, half expecting the ground to get her this time like it got Zoroark.

But Drayden managed to catch her. When she opened her eyes again, she was flying on his Altaria behind him. „Are you alright, Miss White?", he asked, without stopping to concentrate on his surroundings.

With the third frigate destroyed, there were three left, as Reshiram and Zekrom realized. Three more ships they had to wreck. And so their attacks enlightened the night sky, further contributing to the chaos.

* * *

The grunts Foongy had put to sleep slowly regained consciousness and sent their own Pokemon forward while Colress was ready to fight the three students with his Kyurem.

Faitsu, Rakutsu and Hugh were a little insecure in their position, but the latter quickly regained his composure. „Alright, you two fight off these goons, I will take on Kyurem", he claimed.

„No way", the secret agent interrupted him, „your Flygon will be down after the first ice type move. These poison types the grunts use are more suited opponents for you."

Before the taller boy could argue, Dewott already jumped on Kyurem using Aqua Jet. Hugh growled and turned to fight the scientist's henchmen with Faitsu.

The water type hit its opponent with the priority move and used its position to follow up with a Night Slash, scoring a critical hit. However, it was unable to get away after it landed again, and was thus exposed to the dragon's counter attack.

„Use Glaciate", Colress ordered with a calm voice. His Pokemon did as he wished and hit Dewott directly so it was frozen solid. As the foe was now completely immobilized, the scientist was pretty sure this would mean his victory. „So much about this", he mumbled, a little surprised the battle did not last longer.

Rakutsu shook his head, smiling a little. He would have to thank Faitsu for this. „Dewott, Revenge!", he commanded, and before Kyurem knew what was going on, the water type broke through the ice and used his super effective move with doubled strength on the legendary dragon before bringing some distance between the two of them.

„How...", the leading member of Neo Team Plasma started, until he spotted the leftovers of an Aspear Berry on the ground between the ice shards. „I see. So this fight will be more interesting than anticipated." He smiled. „How exciting. Kyurem, Dragon Pulse, now!"

Dewott avoided the following assaults by jumping out of the way with Aqua Jet. Rakutsu analyzed the directions of the beams fired by the legendary Pokemon until he found the right spot. „Over there", he said while pointing on the calculated place on the mast. His partner hit the aim and then jumped away exactly before Kyurem's Dragon Pulse hit it.

The powerful move broke through the material of the mast and thus made it fall over. The superintendent's calculations turned out to be only millimeters off, as the falling pole forced the dragon to move out of its position where Dewott could hit it with both Razor Shell attacks. Now one could see the notable amount of damage the legendary Pokemon had taken, as its stance was a little rickety and it would not go after its foe with more assaults.

The excitement Colress just had now turned into worry, as he feared his most powerful weapon could actually lose to the agent's Pokemon. This would prove the ultimate failure of his device, he could not let that happen.

Hugh and Faitsu were finally done with the grunts, who decided to flee the ship like their companions did before them. Foongus and Flygon joined Dewott in his fight.

Faitsu was as uncomfortable during her battles as she had been in the Trainer School, but by now she knew her friend could hold its own even without her being a great Trainer, so for her Pokemon's well-being, she would go through with it. „Foongy, use Giga Drain, please", she tried a command, knowing that the attack would not cause much damage, but at least it could keep her Foongus healthy.

„Dragon Claw, now!", Hugh screamed with a lot more certainty.

Rakutsu saw the aid of his classmates and was confident he could end the battle. „Dewott, another Revenge." He already stepped towards his adversary to finish his part of the job.

The three Pokemon jumped at Kyurem to beat it together, and the latter was clearly out of its depth.

Then Reshiram's fire crashed through the ship's belly. The entire frigate tottered as the engines keeping it in the air failed. Everyone had trouble staying on their feet. Colress was left by his luck and stumbled backwards over the railing.  
The Interpol agent's instincts kicked in as he leaped forward to grab his enemy's hand before he fell off. His right hand caught the scientist's arm, his left hand caught the railing. When the emergency generators started working and stopped the ship from swinging, he found himself hanging above a deep abyss together with his nemesis.

Colress looked up at him, his face embossed with a mixture of surprise and hope. But it quickly returned to the stern expression of a man accepting his fate. „That was stupid, now we're both going to fall", he pointed out drily.

But Rakutsu was far from giving up. „I told you...", he breathed, „nobody dies!"

* * *

„Everyone, get out of here!", Iris shouted, as her Druddigon provided cover for Looker and the students to leave the town hall.

Yuki, Mayu and Yuuko ran out carrying their unconscious Pokemon in their arms, as they had not been experienced enough to hold their own against the opposing grunts. Looker's Croagunk and Leo's Deino were still able to battle, but it was obvious they had reached the end of their strength. With her Haxorus already defeated, Iris knew Neo Team Plasma would eventually beat them, and she decided to take the lead and bring her charges out of the lost building.

Of course all of them knew it would be even more dangerous outside with the frigates firing at the town. But when they got outside, they got a very surprising view: The six ships of Team Plasma's fleet were all either burning wrecks on the ground or badly damaged and going down in their flight, with Reshiram and Zekrom wreaking havoc on them.

Leo stared at the picture in front of them in awe. „Does that mean we're winning?", he asked the Interpol agent standing next to him.

„It means there are a lot of people that either need to be saved or taken into custody", Looker said as he raced off to do just that.

Behind the ones left standing, the grunts emerged from the town hall to follow them, and were taken aback by seeing their fleet destroyed as well. Iris watched their facial expression change to a look of complete bewilderment with joy and shot them a threatening glare: „Are you sure you still want to fight us?", she questioned with a mocking voice. The henchmen changed their mind quickly and fled the place.

Yuki watched them leave and suddenly felt pretty lost in this big ruin. „What are we going to do now?", she asked, sounding rather insecure.

In comparison, Mayu managed to keep a cool head. „I think its best we go and search for Mr Cheren", the girl suggested.

„Alright", Iris agreed, „follow me, then." She took place on the back of her Druddigon and gestured for it to clear a path through the rubble with Bulldoze.

Meanwhile, Looker tried to climb through them until he reached the ship closest to him. It was the one lead by Zinzolin, who now hobbled away from it, trying to find a way that would get him as far away from the ice wall created by Kyurem's cannon as possible.

„I think you might want to come with me", the Interpol member said loudly to get his attention once he was within earshot.

The sage turned around and faced him with a look of acceptance. „Success and defeat both are a vital part of being alive. At least I can say I have never felt more alive than tonight...", he ruminated. Then he stretched out his hands for Looker to handcuff him.

* * *

With all his strength, the superintendent tried to pull Colress and himself up again. He had trained similar things like this, but it had never been in such a height. Gravity wanted him dead, and defying gravity was never an easy task.

Faitsu needed a moment to get back up after the turbulence, but as soon as she saw her classmate holding on to the railing with only one hand, she immediately rushed forward. „Rakutsu, no!", she panted as she tried to reach for his hand.

It almost looked like the superintendent could get the two of them back on board. He slowly shortened the distance between his body and the railing. That lasted until the railing broke under the weight. And suddenly all his hope was gone. The bar he had been clinging to broke off, and he fell down with it.

The former Team Plasma member leaped forward and managed to get hold of the rod her friend was still holding, but there was nothing she could grab to stop herself from falling with them.

Last in line to realize what his partners were doing was Hugh. He, too, rushed towards the edge and tried to catch Faitsu's leg before it got out of reach. As he did so, gravity pulled him down as well. He crashed into the remaining part of the railing, but with such force that it loosened a lot and would break before he could pull anyone up.

And so all four of them fell. But together they had bought enough time for Flygon to reach them and wrap its tail around its owners belly. Four people were still very hard for it to lift up, so it slowly floated downwards. They all didn't dare to exhale until they reached the ground safely.

Once they did, they all breathed heavily. Hugh turned towards his exasperated Pokemon. „Thanks, Flygon, we owe you a lot. Get some rest now", he said, and called it back with a smile. They had actually beaten Team Plasma.

After a short amount of time, the four of them saw Braviary, Unfezant and Altaria flying towards them, with their Trainers waving to get their attention. Cheren was the first to reach his students. „There you are", he said, sounding relieved. „Are all of you okay?"

The three of them nodded. Colress just sat there, watching how his enemies reunited. His entire fleet had been obliterated now, and thus the work of Reshiram and Zekrom was done. The scientist looked up at them, and as he anticipated, they started to return into the forms of the Light and Dark Stone. 'What happened to Kyurem, then?', he wondered. As he tried to make out his own frigate in the ruins, he already knew the dragon couldn't have withstood the crash landing with its low energy.

Rakutsu decided to address his contact right away when she jumped off Drayden's Altaria. „Miss White, do you have any idea what happened to Ghetsis?", he wanted to know.

Said actress shook her head. „He's gone for good", she responded.

Looker's voice echoed through the rubble: „I can confirm that, superintendent, no sight of him anywhere. But Zinzolin has turned himself in."

„Good work, Looker", his superior sighed. He just wouldn't learn to be decent with their secret identities this night.

The bell of the clock tower, one of the few tall buildings that had not been destroyed, informed everyone that it was now 6am. Opelucid City had been lighted well enough by the fires that kept getting bigger everywhere, but now some new light flooded the streets, as the sun started to rise.

Finally, Iris and the other students reached the group as well. „Mr Cheren, we're here!", Yuki shouted to get her teacher's attention, who turned towards them surprised at first but then smiled when seeing them all rather unharmed.

„I hate to ruin the good mood, but we need to get out of here as fast as possible. Our city is basically a minefield now", Iris reminded her friends.

They all looked at each other, hoping someone would come up with an idea on how to get them away from the danger. To everyone's surprise, this someone was Colress. „My Beheeyem can bring you to safety by Teleport", he offered, standing up to regain some of his composure.

„You want to help us?", Rakutsu questioned and looked at him skeptically. Basically everyone did.

The scientist smiled weakly. „You saved my life even though you didn't have to. Maybe the Pokemon's true potential reaches further than battling. Thanks to you, I can finish my research and not die trying. I appreciate that", he explained. Half of the people surrounding him lost trail of what he was talking about midway, but their distrust mainly lessened.

Drayden took initiative to decide whether they should take the offer. „I think going with his suggestion is our best chance to get out of here alive", he declared.

„Fine then", even the Interpol superintendent agreed. At this point, they all accepted it.

Colress nodded and released his Beheeyem from its Pokeball. „You all have to hold each other's hands so nobody gets left behind", he said to the group. His Pokemon held out its arm for Rakutsu to take. He carefully did, and then stretched his hand out for the next one to take. Faitsu immediately did so, Hugh took hers and so on, until they all formed a big chain, at the end of which Looker stood with Zinzolin.

Everyone checked whether they forgot anyone and reached the conclusion they didn't. The captured sage laughed, seeing what was going on. „We're ready to go, Colress", he said.

Hearing this, the agent realized his big mistake. Noone was holding the hand of Colress. „No, wait!", he shouted, but it was to late. They all were teleported to a place in N's old castle that was near the Pokemon League's entrance by Beheeyem before it broke free from Rakutsu's hold and disappeared again.

Looker understood what had happened and addressed his superior. „Should I go after him, Sir?", he asked.

„There's no point", the superintendent mourned, „he could have teleported anywhere by now."

Silence fell over the group. In the distance, they could still see the burning ruins left of Opelucid City. In the big crowd, White made her way towards Black. „Ah, Prez, now that Team Plasma is dealt with, let's talk about my debt repayment plans again. I thought about a few options while-", he said, but was disrupted by her hugging him tightly.

„Welcome back, Black", she whispered softly, and only smiled brighter when she noticed him blushing.

Having seen this, Rakutsu turned towards Faitsu and looked at her quite awkwardly. The girl had also followed her seniors' actions and realized his look, immediately feeling as embarrassed as every time he had flirted with her in school. „No", she said hastily, but rejecting him somehow made her feel more embarrassed, so she went against her own words, following her instincts again and leaning against him slightly. She found comfort surprisingly fast, and for the first time this day, the agent genuinely smiled.

Looker watched them rolling his eyes and left to bring Zinzolin away, which made him the first to walk out of the place they had been teleported to. Drayden and Iris were next, as they headed for the League to make sure rescue services would know they would be safe from Team Plasma now if they tried to help in putting down the fires in their town. „I'm proud of you for protecting the students so well", the mayor just started to praise his protege.

Cheren went through the trouble of counting his students with the help of Leo, so they could be sure none was missing anymore. Once he was finally sure of that, he called Bianca back to share his relief. „Yes, dear, we're all fine. We won this time", he assured her, and held his Xtransceiver so Professor Juniper's assistant could see Black and White, somehow still entangled in their embrace, earning a delighted screech from the young woman. „Please, keep it down a little, there's a lot of people around", the teacher reprimanded her. However, he couldn't help to smile himself.

Even Hugh was kind of satisfied with the outcome of the night. He watched how his classmates finally took their time to admire the newly evolved Flygon once he had healed it with a Hyper Potion Yuuko lent him. Team Plasma would not recover from this defeat, he thought, and hunting the remaining grunts on the run asking them for his sister's Purrloin would be easier than going after a huge organization.

The only one very unhappy in his situation was N. He had sat down on a boulder and kept looking at the floor, hoping that this way he would not have to see the castle's halls reminding him of his past mistakes. The mistakes that had eventually led to him losing both Zekrom and Zoroark. With all his friends gone, what would he do now? What was the philosophy he had worked so hard on good for if it didn't help in protecting his friends? What was it good for if there were no friends left?

He kept feeling down the following days as well, and felt so when speaking on Zoroark's official burial at the Celestial Tower. He spoke like he had always spoken, but he thought his speech sounded empty while he heard himself talk. What actually cheered him up a little was seeing how many people attended the ceremony. A lot of former Team Plasma members were there, amongst others Faitsu accompanied by Rakutsu. Rood helped him a lot with the formalities and gave his best to have deep talks with him.

And as he got back in touch with his human companions, things slowly got better. Just as things got better for the region once the rebuilding of Opelucid City began. It was a new dawn for the people that had fought the war against Team Plasma. A new dawn for Unova.

* * *

 **And so ends this story, I hope it entertained you enough. I think it helped me a lot to improve the way I write battles, both on a large and a small scale. I'll make sure to use this in the future, though maybe my next story focuses more on character interactions again to offer a bit of variety** ** **.  
If you're still here reading this, why not tell me your thoughts in a review? Be it about my writing, about the content or whatever else comes to your mind, I'm always happy to see what you think!  
****

 **During the last days, I planned out my next big fanfic, it'll probably be the longest I've written so far. This one I haven't yet mentioned in my profile, and it may as well be what I write next. Should I give you the title? Well, of course I will, all the people who don't care won't write a review saying No anyway. :') It's going to be named 'Mates and Stalemates', look forward to it airing in a few weeks.**


End file.
